


citrine

by iRockYourSocks



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRockYourSocks/pseuds/iRockYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the teasing looks from a blue eyed chieftain makes a certain prince feel warmer than usual. age gap au</p>
            </blockquote>





	citrine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all the songs we know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007333) by [stellatiate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatiate/pseuds/stellatiate). 



> Please keep in mind, I wrote these last year when I had an insane addiction with cougar!Tara
> 
> I also suggest that you read vivafiction's lazuli to understand the context

His chest heaves, the muscles in his arms tensing as he braces himself against the wall, the towel around his neck stifling. He gulps in air, looking around for water, when gentle hands press a cool pouch into his back.

"You look thirsty, Prince Zuko," the voice murmurs, lips brushing his ear with each syllable. Her breasts graze him, and he freezes, his throat dry as a bone when he tries to swallow.

"Thank you, Your Highness," he breaths, exhaling slowly and turning to face her. He hopes that she thinks the red staining his cheeks is from his workout and not her proximity.

He’s noticed that she’s taken a liking to teasing him, brushing against him when there is more than enough room in the corridor, or even simply arching her neck, combing her hair to one side and letting her fingers linger is more than enough to make his blood boil.

Her lips twitch as if she’s fighting a smile, trails cool fingertips down his abdomen. “Does my presence put you ill at ease,” she laughs, bright, sea colored eyes grinning up at him. “Fret not,” she breathes, lips ghosting the heated flesh of his neck. “Your fiancee is waiting for you, don’t make her wait.” 

His heart stops, because when  _she’s_ around, he forgets about his duties, his responsibility, her all consuming presence drawing him in like a siren’s song.

Zuko’s eyes flutter shut when her tongue tastes the sweat under his jaw, her teeth tug on his ear lobe, and he realizes that his fists and clenching in a weak attempt at control.

"Don’t keep her waiting," he hears, and he opens his eyes to her retreating back, gaping when she winks at him.


End file.
